Justin Who?
by stephhe
Summary: GIVEN TO BAILEEXOXO "Justin Bieber is famous in the muggle world but when he journeys off to Hogwarts to study magic no one knows who he is. How will he cope without the screaming girls?"
1. Witchcraft?

Justin Who?

"JB, that show was great" Scooter Braun, my manager said and I had to agree. The crowd had been wild, the girls screamed so loud tonight.

"Yeah, Sydney is epic." I said in reply as my mum ran into the room and embraced me in a big hug. She always did this after every performance. I shuffled awkwardly out of the hug while Scooter laughed silently at my predicament.

"Happy birthday baby" Mum said, embarrassing me more. I hated being called "baby". That's what I call my screaming girls. They're either shawty or baby. "I have a surprise for you Justin."

Awesome, I thought, hopefully it's that new iphone I want. "thanks mum, where is it?"  
"On the table honey" I ran out to the table and I saw on it a tan envelope.

"What is it mum?" I asked, confused by the envelope's colour, just like someone had dropped the paper in a cup of coffee.

"Just open it honey" she said, so I did.

The colour of the envelope quickly shifted to the back of my mind as the contents of the letter almost overwhelmed me.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Bieber,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_As you know, your entry into this school is late for your age as your magic has only just appeared within you but you will begin your studies from the first grade like all beginners. You will however, be placed in a dorm with students your own age, as per the pre-organised arrangements._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What kind of joke is this mum?" I shouted back to her. "It says witchcraft. That doesn't exist"

"It's real Justin, I really should have told you this earlier" My mum said. She motioned for me to sit down on the couch beside her.

When I was seated she continued, "Honey, I'm a witch. And that means that you're a wizard"

I jumped up and exclaimed, "You can't be serious. If this is some kind of sick joke, mum, I don't think it's funny". My mum's face was sad but I didn't care. If she was going to confuse me like this then I was going to leave.

I grabbed my phone and wallet and ran to my bike. I was only 15 so I couldn't drive yet so the bike would have to do. If I called my driver to pick me up it would only just waste time.

After riding around Sydney I decided that I should go back to the hotel, I had nowhere else to go. I dumped my bike in the car park and put on my winning smile. I walked to the lobby and was greeted by quite a few girls who had managed to work out where I was staying. About 5minutes into signing autographs and taking photos with the hot girls I looked up to see the angry faces of Scooter and Tony, my bodyguard. Sadly I said goodbye to the girls and walked over to Scooter and Tony.

"C'mon JB, Pattie is worried sick", Tony said.

"Yeah, I'm sure mum is over the stupid joke thing now, right?" I said.

When I received no answer I looked right at Scooter and said "She's over it right?"

Tony pushed me into the elevator and I started to freak out. Firstly, I was going in an elevator. What if it stopped and we ran out of air? We would be stuck. I could feel the air thicken around us and I managed to choke out "Can't we take the stairs?" but the doors were closing.

"Sorry JB, there are girls in the stairwell waiting for you" Tony said.

"Are they hot?" was my immediate reply. Scooter burst into laughter and I started to feel the walls closing in on me again.

After seeing my distress Scooter stopped laughing and tried to calm me down by telling me it would be alright. It wasn't working but thankfully the familiar _ding_ was heard and we stepped out into the hallway.

As soon as I had recovered from my bout of claustrophobia Scooter dragged me to the wall and said, real quiet, "Your mum is serious."


	2. Weirdness Wagon

**Hey whoever is reading this, I got one review overnight for this story and it made me smile...so I was inspired to write another chapter. I know some elements I want to incorporate into the story but if you have any ideas I love to hear them. Also I know I'm not very good at writing as you may have picked up, I just had this idea to send Justin Bieber off to Hogwarts and no one had written a story about it so I decided I would...anywhoo, without any further ado, here is chapter two**

In hindsight I know I really shouldn't have shouted at my mum. It wasn't her fault I didn't believe her then. Scooter had explained to me that magic was real and that he was a wizard and so was Tony. He pulled out his wand and made some things fly round the room. I was so overwhelmed by it that I nearly fainted and so I had to cancel an interview I was going to do with a radio station and I had another station actually come to my hotel room.

Scooter, Tony and Mum took me to see Diagon Alley last week so I could get all my stuff for school through something called "side-along apparition". I wasn't too sure what we were doing until I was suddenly pulled from my living room in Atlanta to a small, grimy pub in London. When we went to get stuff for potions class (I wondered if that was like science) the ingredients put me right off. There was the brain of this, and the stomach of that. The ice cream I had from Florien Fortescue's ice cream parlour nearly came back up when I smelt the inside of the dark and damp little shop.

The robes I have to wear were so ugly, I was so embarrassed to wear them and I hope no fan girls see me wear them, but they were strangely very comfortable. Ohh, my fans. The one reason I had regrets about agreeing to go to Hogwarts. Mum said that I would be sent to England and I wouldn't be able to perform as much or see my fans. I loved my new life as a superstar, I would really miss all the screaming girls but the idea of magic just fascinated me too much to pass up this opportunity.

I hadn't slept last night because I was worrying about what my new life would bring and so I was lying in my bed when mum came in to get me up. It was still dark because I had to leave early to catch a flight to London to get on a strange train that would take me to my new school. I was really worried about going to England by myself because I had to remember what my mum told me about getting to the wizard only platform "9 ¾".

As soon as mum got into the room and sat on the end of my bed I knew by the look on her face that something was up.

"Justin, honey," she began, "there is something I didn't tell you about going to Hogwarts."

"Just tell me mum," I said in reply. "It can't be all that bad."

"Okay," Mum took a large breath before continuing. "Remember the part of the letter I said I would explain to you later?"When I nodded she continued "Well most people, actually everyone except you, get their magical ability when they turn 11 and when you were 12 and you didn't have any magic I thought you had turned out like your father, a muggle, but do you remember a few weeks ago when you were singing and you broke you leg but by the time you got to the hospital it had fully healed?"

I had forgotten about that. My leg was defiantly broken, when the bone is sticking out you know you have a problem, but my mum wrapped it up before calling an ambulance and when they took me to the hospital my leg was fine. It didn't even hurt.

"Well, Justin that was your magic showing itself." Mum exhaled as she finished her speech.

"What has this got to do with anything, I'm still defiantly aloud to go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes honey, it's just your 15. You should be half way through your schooling at Hogwarts not anxiously waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time." Mum said, with a tone that sounded almost like pity.

"Okay mum, so I won't be the youngest but there will be other older students like me, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Justin, it's just the student your age will all know a whole bunch of magic and will be out of school in 3 years." Mum looked away from me and she didn't meet my eyes.

"What?" I said jumping out of bed in a fit of rage. "I'll be the weird old loser who doesn't know anyone. Thanks for telling me before I signed on to your weirdness wagon."

I walked out of my room, slammed the door and ran for my bike. I didn't care that I was still in my pyjamas or that there could be silly little girls wait for me. I was getting out of my house to think.

**Hey again, what did you think? ---Reviews make my day---**

**If you have a good idea for the story, review or send me a message and ill try to fit it in. **

**Xx stephhe**


	3. Harry Potter

**I'm back again...did you miss me?**

**Thanks for the 1 review for chapter 2...I don't care if I only got 1 ... I just can't believe people would want to read this stuff...but hey, it's fun to write. **

**Thanks to aimeebell and sianatra for my first two reviews. -hugg-**

**I put up chapter three; it's on the web as you see, please review it just for me. **

It was getting late so I decided it was time to cycle back home. I had calmed down heaps since this morning but I missed my flight to London so mum will have to take me to the train via side-along apparition like before.

Yes, I had decided to go to Hogwarts even though I was older than the students who would be working at my level. I realised that because I was _the Justin Bieber_ that all the girls are going to like me anyway and they won't mind that I am completely ignorant about magic.

I dumped my bike near the garage, and surprisingly I was grateful for the lack of girls hanging around my house. I had an apology planned out in my head; I just hoped mum would still let me go to Hogwarts after I got angry.

When mum opened the door for me, as I had forgotten my key in my haste to leave the house, I quickly embraced her and apologised repeatedly. I said my pre-planned sorry speech asking mum to let me go anyway.

"Don't be silly baby, I would have reacted the same way," Mum said in response.

I told her about my plan to get to school by apparition and my mum laughed at her own silliness of planning on sending me on a long flight when I could just have a few seconds of discomfort instead.

I quickly finished packing everything and got into bed eagerly waiting for the first rays of sunshine.

After saying their goodbyes, Tony and Scooter left me and mum to have a proper goodbye because I wasn't going to see her until Christmas. Mum gave that silly little "mum speech" that reminded me to brush my teeth, be nice, and not to go into the forest. I was confused by the last part because I didn't know about any forests that I would have the inclination to journey into but mum just told me to wait until I got Hogwarts.

After experiencing the few seconds of discomfort I had learnt to associate with apparition, I found myself in a disabled toilet cubical with my mum.

"Hurry up Justin, we have to get to the train by 11.00am and so we only have 10 minutes" Mum whispered.

I heaved my trunk off the floor and mum pushed open the door and we left the bathroom only after receiving a few strange looks from some of the older ladies who could not believe that we had been in the same bathroom.

We half walked/ half ran to platforms 9 and 10 just in time for mum to push us through a solid brick wall and then push me onto the train. I was disorientated to jump from gray London to the vibrant, rich colours of the Hogwarts Express so I opened the door to an empty carriage and flopped onto the seat.

A small boy with flaming red hair and freckles a plenty opened the door and asked in a weak voice if he could please sit with me as there were no other free carriages. When I agreed he sat down opposite me and introduced himself.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" the small boy said. "And who are you?"

I was taken aback by the fact that this boy did not know who I was but I let it slip my mind and said "I'm Justin, Justin Bieber".

Before I could start to get to know Ron the door opened again and another small boy, this time with raven black hair and simple black glasses, asked if he could join us. It turns out that Ron knew the new guy, Harry Potter. I couldn't believe it. Ron knew a random little 11year old kid but he didn't know who I was.

I was too excited to really think about it and so Harry, Ron and I settled into a nice easy conversation that mainly revolved around Ron telling us about magic he had learnt from his parents and brothers.

Both Harry and Ron were surprised I was only starting the first grade but they didn't seem to mind once I explained how I didn't have magic before but I suddenly bloomed at the age of 15.

A voice called down the train that we would be in Hogwarts in an hour so we changed into our ugly robes. I was embarrassed because I was unsure to the reaction my fans at Hogwarts would give me for wearing a DRESS. Ron was embarrassed about the condition his were in. He had 5 older brothers so his clothes had been through many hands but it was Harry's reaction that surprised me. He seemed at home in the robes, like he was getting a new start in life.

The train rolled to a stop and took one last breath as an ignorant muggle and embraced the challenge of magic that was about to hit me.

**I am writing this at night and I should be asleep so if it sounds funny then you'll know why.**

**So JB's met Harry and Ron...what happens when he meets Hermione...review and you'll find out sooner...**

**Stephhe xx**


	4. Sorting

**Strawberrycuppycakes – Aussie and Proud **** (I also spell colour awesomely)**

**Jjjelly – I can't wait either...i still haven't figured out exactly what it shall be**

**Chapter four is not a bore, review and ill write more.**

When Harry, Ron and I stepped off the train and the smoke had cleared we were greeted by the smell and sun that accompanies the lush, rolling, green landscape we had seen from the window in our small compartment.

The older (well for Ron and Harry) students obviously knew where they were headed and pushed us around a bit as they fought to get on some old fashioned carriages. You know the type that you usually see have a horse on the front. But strangely these didn't have horses. I guessed that there was a motor somewhere inside the carriage to pull them up the hill.

We started towards the carriages but were stopped when we heard a gruff loud voice.

"Over h're fi'st years" the voice carried well. "H'rry up you lot then"

At the sound of the voice a large smile grew on Harry's face and he ran in the direction of the voice. I was shocked to find that the man that it came from was huge. He was about twice the size of a normal person and had a fantastic bushy beard on his chin.

"Hagrid," Harry called. "I didn't know you would be here."

Hagrid the giant and Harry exchanged small talk as the first lead the first years to a lake. We stood in awe of the scene before our eyes. Rays of orange and red from the fading sunset glistened on the surface of the almost still lake but that dimmed in comparison to the fantastic castle behind the lake that was set up on the hill. After a moment of stunned silence the group began discussing the castle animatedly while I just wondered if I would get phone and internet service from this far off place.

About 20 small boats were set on the edge of the water and Hagrid motioned for us to get in. I followed Ron and Harry in one of the boats and as soon as were we in it pushed off the shore and headed in the direction of the castle. These boats must be powered by some hidden motor like the carriages were.

After the boats had landed we walked up to the castle and were left in a small foyer. All the other students were getting nervous about something called "the sorting". I had no idea what they were talking about. Neither did Harry but Ron was convinced we had to face a dragon. There was no way I thought. I mean seriously magic I can believe, dragons just CAN'T be real. Can't they?

While we were discussing this a small, well dressed boy tapped on Harry's shoulder.

"So, the famous Harry Potter really _has_ come to Hogwarts." He said in a voice that made you want to listen because it held power. "Don't hang around with _Weevil, _I'm Draco Malfoy, come and talk to _me_' he continued.

"I think I can choose my own friends for myself thanks" Harry said without even flinching.

He turned his back on the clearly affronted Draco and continued talking to us.

After about 5 minutes of waiting we were ushered into a large hall. Five grand tables were placed within the hall. Four of these had the faces of hundreds of youth staring at the nervous children. I had never felt so happy to be very short. I knew that if I was any taller then everyone would be staring at me for the wrong reasons. I was gazing up at the roof. It appeared to be the night sky, as if there was no roof at all.

As I was wondering where the projectors were that could put such a detailed image onto the roof I heard a girl say, rather loudly, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

I mentally hit myself; of course it would be made by magic. I still hadn't gotten used to the idea that electronics didn't run everything. I let my eyes roam around the room and noticed something I don't think I had seen in about 2 years. No one was looking at me pointing and whispering "hey, is that Justin Bieber?" I just presumed, by that and the silence in the room, that there was a stick teacher who would punish any student who want polite. I would have to thank mum for getting people to make sure I wasn't mobbed.

When we got to the end of the room, we stood before a massive table that had about 20 teachers sitting along it. The severe looking teacher who brought us into the Great Hall explained that when our name was called we would have to sit on the stool up the front and put the hat on our head. It would tell us which house we were most suited too.

All the kids around me let out huge sighs of relief.

"I'm going to kill Fred" was all Ron said. I was a bit disappointed. I wanted to start school with a bang, maybe pull some rabbits of the old hat not just sit there and get told where to go.

People were being sorted into houses alphabetically but for some reason I they didn't call out my name towards the beginning. Ron and Harry were both put into Gryffindor. I was shocked to hear loud screams of joy over Harry. I mean an 11year old kid who I've never heard of couldn't be more famous than me. I'm Justin BIEBER for crying out loud.

When Blaise Zabini was put into Slytherin I was left standing by myself. The teacher, who I now knew was Professor McGonagall, said, "Now we have finished sorting the first years but before you can tuck into the feast I have a special announcement. We have a student starting this year and will begin attending classes with the first years but he is, in fact, 15."

Suddenly everyone turned to look at me standing alone and I waited for the screams of the girls, but they never came. Oh yes, I remembered, it was strict, I think. McGonagall continued "He is a true wizard like the rest of you but his powers developed later than most. We have granted him entry to this school and so you will treat him like you would you treat any other student. He will, as I said, be studying like the first years, but will be put into the fourth year's dorm so he can be with student of his age.

"Justin Bieber, come up to the stool." She said, but only to me. I walked up to the stool, sat down and placed the hat upon my head. I suddenly got the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know why, I never got nervous when I sang, even for President Obama.

As soon as the hat touched my head I called out in a loud voice, "I shall place you in ..."

**Haha, cliffy. I know what house I want to put Justin into but if you want to have a say, review. If I get an overwhelming number of people who want one house, I might consider putting Justin in that house. **

**Press the little button, the one just there, it won't take too long, reviews make me happy and a happy writer means faster updates.**


	5. Commonroom talking

**Hey again, thanks for the reviews**

**Quick messages – **

**Jessica – good hufflepuff idea **** it really made me think. **

**Daria – the reason I wrote this was partly because that would be funny to stick him with a bunch of 11yr olds but I don't hate him. I'm not obsessed or anything either. In fact I only really like his youtube videos where he's singing songs and they haven't been "Hollywood-ised". **

**Thanks to everyone reviewing and people who have subscribed.**

**Chapter five has come alive, review it and I might jive.**

As soon as the hat touched my head it called out in a loud voice, "I shall place you in SLYTHERIN."

In all honesty, I was disappointed. Mum had been in Ravenclaw because she was so smart and so I either wanted to be put there or Gryffindor because that's where Harry and Ron went but at least it wasn't Hufflepuff. Even the name was stupid.

I jumped up off the chair and was again surprised by the lack of cheering, especially from the girls in Slytherin. Wouldn't they be happy that they can be my friend? All girls want that.

I walked over to the table where all the students were wearing green accessories with their comfy dresses. I sat down beside the blond haired boy I think was called Blaise. Across the table from me was Draco Malfoy, the boy who wanted to be friends with Harry. I suppose I could get to know him. He seemed to know a lot about magic. Sitting with Draco was a witch. She was hanging onto every word Draco said as we ate the feast that had magically (no joke) appeared on the table.

Millicent Bulstrode, the witch who seemed smitten by Draco, showed no sign of knowing that I was THE Justin Bieber. Maybe when we get to our dorms she will get excited, I thought. I began to talk to Draco, Blaise and two rather large gruff looking boys called Crabbe and Goyle. They were very quiet but always managed to laugh at Draco's jokes. I joined in because inside I was just a little frightened by this boy.

After we had finished the feast we were ushered through the castle down to the dungeons. Behind a greenish wall of skulls there was a secret door. The password to get in the door, I was told, was "serpent". This was simple enough to remember.

As soon as we got in a tall 7th year boy showed us too our rooms. There was a long corridor off from the common room. The girls had a similar corridor on the other side of the common room. All the new students were sent into a room at the end of the corridor and I was shown a room about half way down the hall. I walked in and was greeted by the familiar smell of old dirty socks and wet shoes. There were three boys in the dorm unpacking their stuff into cupboards next to their big four poster beds.

"I'm Nik," thr blond haired boy sitting on the nearest bed said. "And these guys are Jon and Dan."

"Hi, I'm Justin, but I suppose you know that." I said.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," Nik said. He motioned to the empty bed in the corner. I saw that my trunk full of stuff was already there for me.

Just as I set down my stuff and took of my robe Draco stuck his head in the door and asked me to go to the common room.

I obliged and was sitting in a stiff, black leather chair beside Goyle. Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Draco and I were discussing our parents. Draco thought it important to know about our heritage. After all the others had had a turn I started.

"Well, my mum is a witch," I began. "She came to Hogwarts. I think she was in Ravenclaw."

A growl came from the back of Blaise' throat but Draco said "At least it wasn't Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

I nodded and continued, "And I don't know my dad, but mum said that he was a muggle."

Nobody spoke. "Whats wrong?" I questioned.

"Well, no one ever gets into Slytherin unless they have pure blood." Draco said.

"That's weird; well I was brought up like a muggle. Mum didn't tell me until I got the letter."

"Oh well, I suppose thats alright because you don't know your father." Blaise said.

"Yeah, I suppose," I said. I still had a question on the back of my mind that I just had to ask. "Why dosen't everyone squeal when they see me?"

"Wow, I thought you would be embarrassed by being old, not think you're a celebrity." Blaise said.

"But I am"

"What do you mean?" It was the first time I had heard Crabbe string more than two words together.

"Don't you guys know me?" I was shocked to see them all shake their heads.

"But I'm Justin Bieber," they showed no reaction. "You know I'm the new teen singing sensation?"

"Seriously, mate, I've got no idea who you are," Draco said in a slightly shaky voice. "You can't be famous or I'd know you. My Father knows everyone who matters."

I was getting really angry. "Doesn't anyone know who I am?" I shouted to the whole common room.

Everyone had turned to look at me. All the faces were blank.

"I'm Justin Bieber for crying out loud. EVERYONE KNOWS ME." I shouted again.

**Hehe, you like?**

**I have good reasons for picking Slytherin...so if you don't like it just wait to see what I do. **

**Also do you think Justin should become friends with Nik, Jon and Dan or keep with the little Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise?**

**xx**


	6. A normal reaction

**Hey everyone, once again thanks for the great reviews ... you people are so nice ****  
But having said that...i got 155 views in the first 6 days of June...and I didn't get 155 reviews...you don't have to review but it certainly makes me happy. Even if you don't like the story, tell me why.**

**Also random note – I have people from Israel, Ireland, Singapore, Italy, Sweden, New Zealand, China, France, India, Philippians, Canada, Indonesia, Australia, United Kingdom, America... WOW when I found that out I was so super happy...**

**Thanks too: Jennima, Ciara love Justin Bieber, Lrose000, Melody H. Grace, i3babybiebs, draconiondevil18, and embzy for all reviewing chapter 5 **

After a somewhat bad night sleep I woke to the sound of my phone alarm. The battery was nearly dead and mum said (and she was right) that there would be no place to charge the phone so I wouldn't be able to keep using it. I turned my phone off to save some battery but I knew it was a futile attempt. Very soon it will die and then I'll have no contact to the outside world. Well actually mum said I could use an owl.

After dressing I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was so much food, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was extremely disappointed when I looked around the table and saw not one single poptart. There was so much food and they didn't have poptarts. I couldn't believe it. I always ate poptarts for breakfast. Where ever I was, no matter what country I was in, Scooter or Mum found me poptarts. I was Justin Bieber for cry out loud, why didn't they find me poptarts?

Calm down, I told myself, they probably didn't know. When you find the chef you can ask for them. Nik, Jon and Dan had come down to breakfast with me. The fourth years were discussing their subject choices. I had never heard of Divination but Care of Magical Creatures sounded like something I could handle. I have a dog, Theo, so I have experience in that area.

"Justin," I heard a voice behind me. "I'm the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape."

The man was tall and lanky. His hair needed a good wash as it was black and slimy but I said nothing, trying not to laugh at his strange appearance of being in the presence of a particularly bad odour.

"Yes, Sir?" what did this teacher want?

"Here is your timetable," Snape said shoving a piece of coffee coloured paper into my hands. "In this house I do not allow slacking off in class. Especially from you I expect big things. You are older than all the other students, so you must behave so."

"Okay Sir" I said, dismissing him. The paper in my hands was covered in neat handwriting explaining my timetable.

I showed it to Nik and he started to explain how to get to the transfiguration room where I had my first class.

"Watch out for McGonagall," Dan said, "She hates the Slytherin's because she's head of Gryffindor."

After we had eaten I walked off down to the transfiguration room. When I got there the class was walking in so I slipped in last and found a seat next to Draco.

There was no teacher in sight, only a small grey cat sitting on the desk at the front of the room. I pulled out some paper and a strange pen called a quill and when I looked up again there was Professor McGonagall and no cat. I nearly fainted when I found out that the cat was McGonagall and I really fainted when I saw her turn back into a cat. Draco laughed as Ron and Harry were instructed by McGonagall to take me to the hospital wing.

I was placed on a bed and then Madame Pompfry (the healer, some kind of magical doctor) said that only one person could stay to keep me company. Ron decided to go back to class as he was already behind, because he didn't read the textbook early, as we were instructed to.

Harry was happy to keep me company, in fact he seemed like he had a lot on his mind to ask me.

"Justin," Harry began, "What's it like being famous?" I was taken aback by the question. No one else in the school seemed to know who I was, and everyone knew who harry was. Why would he ask that? If everyone knows him he must already know what fame is like.

"What do you mean Harry?" I replied, "surely you know what fame is like, everyone round here knows you?"

Harry told me his life story. Well, what he knew of it. About how He-who-must-not-be-named (it was something like Mouldymort I think) had killed his parents so he grew up as a muggle. He had never experienced being in the limelight before.

When he was done I didn't know what to say. There was a heavy silence for a few minutes before Harry broke it, saying "So, you didn't answer my question, what is it like being famous?"

"Well it's not easy, not always fun, but its good because you can have an influence over people." Harry looked shocked. "No, not like that," his face showed signs of relief. "A good influence. You can help make the world a better place...and you can get girls really easily." I added with a smile.

"Nice, I was really worried that girls would run away," Harry said, jokingly.

"Hang on a minute," I asked as a question sprung into my mind. "How come you know who I am now but on the train you didn't mention it when I said I was a singer?"

"Well," said harry turning the shade of a sunburn beetroot, "My cousin Dudley, who scares me quite a bit, came home one day complaining about your song "Baby" because it was so high pitched and repetitive."

I laughed "I don't like that part either, I think they Hollywood-ised my songs too much, but I had no choice in the matter."

"Yeah well I said that I thought the song was alright." I was shocked, no guys ever liked my songs. "And then Dudley decided to beat me up for it. I've never mentioned you since then."

"So you didn't say anything on the train because you were worried Ron would beat you up about it?" I concluded.

"Yes, but now I've found out, wizards and witches don't listen to the same music, so no one hear seems to know who you are." Harry said.

We talked about our different houses for quite some time. The Gryffindor house seemed like a big happy family as opposed to the coldness that always hung in the air at the Slytherin dorms. When the bell sounded for the end of first period we both got up and headed to Potions. (For Madame Pompfry had said I could leave).

We walked into Potions and there was one girl, who looked to be about 16, walking out. I caught her eye and she squealed. Finally, I thought, a normal reaction.

**So thats chapter 6 **

**Ive just had a massive brain wave and ive figured out heaps for the rest of the story. **** Its going to be exciting. :P if I do say so myself.**

**Xx Stephhe**


	7. Venus

**Chapter 7...sorry about the wait I'll try to update sooner after this chapter **

**Quick note: ****draconiandevil18**** – maybe there is a spell but remember Justin's only a first year and his mum hasn't been around magic since she left Hogwarts. :P**

**Also last chapter I said that Justin has a dog. Thats true. I said the dog was called Theo. The dog is actually called Sam but I couldn't remember what it was called.**

We walked into Potions and there was one girl, who looked to be about 16, walking out. I caught her eye and she squealed. Finally, I thought, a normal reaction.

"WOW," she squealed and she ran up to me. Like most fangirls she wrapped her arms around me.

"Umm, hi." I said awkwardly.

She shushed me, "don't move an inch."

I was confused but I followed her instructions. Her hands snaked up my back and slapped the back of my head.

I thought I was confused before but now I was REALLY confused. Why on earth would she slap my head?

"Sorry," She said, "I'm Venus, Venus Wells. There was a spider on your head."

Wow, I'm an idiot. I thought I had a fan and I got all excited about it but really I just had a massive spider on my head.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Umm, Justin, can I have an autograph?" Venus asked in a really quite voice. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want but my parents are muggles and I love your music so much."

"Sure Venus," I said suddenly very happy. "I thought no one around here knew me."

I promised Harry that I wouldn't tell anyone that he knew me. We decided to keep our friendship a secret because Gryffindor and Slytherin are supposedly enemies.

I grabbed a quill out of my bag and scribbled my signature. I was impressed with it because I had included #6 in it because off all the sports I play.

Venus ran off to class before we had any more chance to talk and I sauntered into potions class. Professor Snape looked disappointed at my lateness but remained quiet and motioned to me to sit in the seat beside Goyle.

Throughout the whole lesson I noticed that Snape was horrible to the Gryffindors and very nice (if any of his behaviour could be considered nice) towards the Slytherins.

This didn't bother me at all except there was a little twinge in my heart as Snape mocked Harry. I have never liked it when my friends are hurt but I didn't say anything because Harry wasn't in an real danger and I knew that Draco wouldn't want me fraternizing with the "enemy".

Over the course of the term I excelled at all my subjects. My wand work was perfect and my potion skills were nearly at an OWL level. I was also brilliant at flying.

This made me lose some friends and gain others. Draco was furious that I was Snape's favourite student.

"But he knows my father." Draco said continuously.

I was excluded from Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle so I began to spend time with Nik, Jon and Dan. There were great people but they thought it wasn't fair that I had managed to bring up my magic to the same level as them within one term.

Hermione Granger was another person who didn't like me. Wait, no, she didn't not like me, she Hated me with a capital H.

As a muggle born, Harry told me during our regular meetings, she was a straight A's student and now at Hogwarts she was being outclassed by me.

"Harry, that's crazy." I said. "I'm 4 years older than her; I'm meant to be smarter."

"Yeah, I tried to tell her that but she still thinks that you are on equal ground because you only just started learning magic."

In truth I just think that all my first 4 years of magic had caught up and next year I will be learning at the same slow speed as Jon, Nik and the other 4th years.

I saw Venus a lot during the term and turns out she's a Slytherin. I was so glad that she wasn't a super crazy fan but that she just liked my music.

We became really good friends and one Saturday just as it was getting cold Venus and I were walking down past the lake. I was blabbering on about something unimportant when suddenly Venus stops walking.

I shut up then turn around to face her and our heads end up very close together. She lifts herself up onto her toes and whispers in my ear three words my ears have been straining to hear for so many weeks, "I love you Justin." I didn't say anything but gently placed my lips on hers.

After quite a bit of time we walked up to the castle to get dinner and just as we were about to walk into the castle the sun was setting over the lake and Venus stops me.

"That is so beautiful" she said.

"Not with you standing here in comparison." I said truthfully. "Venus, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She didn't answer but forced her lips on mine.

"Come on beautiful, dinner time." I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I'm a guy and I was getting hungry.

"Alright then Justy" She giggled and run off to the great hall with me in pursuit.

"Never call me Justy" I screamed after her.

**That wasn't very exciting but its been ages since I updated so here it is.**

**If you have any ideas send me a message or put it in a review.**

**REVIEW please...if I get more than 5 reviews in 2 days then the next chapter will be more super exciting than ever before.**

**So press that little button... its really not hard.**

**Thanks to ****Ciara Loves Justin Bieber****, ****strawberrycuppycakes****, ****meplusyou****, ****Snape roxs****, ****draconiandevil18**** for all reviewing chapter 6 **


	8. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone

So I decided that I spend WAY too much time reading fanfiction so I'm stopping.

Like forever

...and ever

And that includes writing Justin Who

If anyone wants to take the story up and finish it you can send me a message explaining what direction you are thinking of taking it in.

I don't mind if you want to re-write the first 7 chapters but just don't change the story line too much in those.

Also if you take the story you must say that the first 7 chapters were written by "Stephhe" and yeah...thats cool right?

Alright so sorry about dumping the story

Also if no one wants to continue it then ill just never sign back on fan fiction and we'll all get on with our lives...

alrights then ... bye bye xx stephhe

also thanks to everyone whos been reviewing :) you are all so nice and what not


	9. Story Continues

Heyy everyone

So BaileeXOXO has taken up Justin Who ... This is a link to the page http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/2138873/BaileeXOXO

Hopefully that shows up, just take out the spaces

Read from the start because the story is being changed around a little bit

Xx Stephhe


End file.
